Resemblances
by Rachel Lily Gleek Potter
Summary: When a familiar face steps into the choir room at WMHS, are the glee coaches ready for the drama and change that is about to come their way? FINCHEL, Quick
1. Little Miss Beth Corcoran

**A/N: An idea I had and decided to write down. Let me know what you think!**

**14 years after graduation, 16 years after season one.**

"EXCUSE ME?"

"I have to say, I'm really surprised you guys are trying out."

"I'm sure you've read about this in the school paper, Joey and I have been an item for a while now. So what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't support him?"

"Well. Let's see what you've got."

As the three cheerios launched into a rather impressive rendition of 'Say a Little Prayer For You.' Rachel Berry Hudson placed a hand to her forehead dramatically. Her husband was swaying slightly to the music, though she knew he'd been just as shocked as she was when Head Cheerio Beth Corcoran and two of her followers Megan and Chelsea had stalked into her office this afternoon and asked to audition for glee club. As the girls finished, Finn applauded lightly.

"Good job girls. We'll let you know." The three pranced out in their triangle formation. Could they resemble the three cheerios from the original glee club any more if they tried? Rachel wondered.

"So?" Finn turned to her with an expectant look. Although the Hudson's officially were co-coaches of glee club, everyone knew that Rachel ran the show and Finn was just back-up and moral support.

"They're good." She admitted grudgingly. "I wouldn't have expected anything less from a girl raised by Shelby Corcoran. And we could use their voices, but we don't desperately need them. I'm worried about how this will affect the group we already have."

He thought for a second about their glee club. Jenny was their lead, petite, unpopular, with a beautiful voice and a massive crush on Joey, she was so similar to Rachel it scared him. Joey was the football team's quarterback who had a mother who loved musical theater. Joey had a decent voice, and was better than Finn had been at dancing, though that wasn't saying much. Alex, who was truly the most talented guy in the club, happened to be the son of Rachel's high-school ex-boyfriend and the current coach of Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse St. James. Alex was Jesse in miniature, and despite being only a freshman, the club was beginning to rely on his voice quite a bit. He hadn't been responsible for any eggings yet but Finn kept a close eye on the kid, better to be safe than sorry. Raina was one of the girls who floated in the middle of the pack in high school, neither popular nor unpopular. She was a good student and had a pretty decent voice earning a few occasional solos. Marty and Kevin were both on the basketball team and had been persuaded by Finn to join glee when he found them singing in the showers. Their respective girlfriends Holly and Kaitlyn had joined with them. Scott and Tessa were the club's best dancers and Dennis and Natalie rounded out the club. The group got along fairly well, all things considered and Finn and Rachel had high hopes for Regionals this year.

"Adding the girls would unbalance our numbers." Rachel pointed out.

"That's true, but they're cheerios, surely they have boyfriends or other guys they could bring in."

"Megan and Chelsea don't have boyfriends, they have sexual partners. Did you forget how that kind of girl works? Beth's boyfriend is already in the club, bringing me to the next point, she only wants to join to keep an eye on him."

"Yeah because Jenny's all over him." Finn instantly regretted the words that had just come out of his mouth. "I mean…"

"I know what you meant Finn." There was an awkward pause. "But anyway, if she's just joining for those reasons she won't have any real loyalty to the club. That has the potential to cause lots of problems. Like hmm, Coach Sylvester getting a hold of our set lists?" She raised her eyebrows at him. He personally couldn't believe that Sue Sylvester was still coaching the Cheerios, let alone still out to get the glee club.

"Well we can talk to them about that. I think that if they want to be in the glee club, we can certainly fit them in. That's what Mr. Schuester would have done."

"I guess you're right. I just hope that little miss Beth Corcoran isn't as cruel as her mother." Rachel stood up to walk out of the room.

"Hey, Quinn's changed, she's like your best friend now."

"Who said I was talking about Quinn?" She shot back as she left the room. Finn followed her, shaking his head at his wife. Yet another Rachel Berry storm-out, something about this room just forced them out of her.

A/N: Should I continue? I don't want to write this if no one's going to read it.

The 2nd, 3rd, 4th, lines are taken almost directly from Glee 1.02- Showmance…

So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!


	2. Makes You Miss High School Doesn't It?

**A/N: I'm kinda in awe of the response I got to this story : ) Keep the reviews coming PLEASE!**

"All right guys, who can tell me what a ballad is?"

"Um who cares what a ballad is?" Megan spoke up, from the corner where she was filing her nails.

"We all should. We have to perform one for sectionals and I for one want to learn everything I can about them." Jenny told her sharply.

"Whatever man-hands."

"Megan." Finn said warningly.

"A ballad's a love song." Alex said, steering the subject back.

"True but it doesn't always have to express love. A ballad is a story set to music. That's why it's the perfect expression of things you can't find any other way to say. This week you're all going to pair up and practice your ballads."

"I call Beth!" Joey said quickly, looking around the room nervously.

"Nope, your partners will be chosen by fate." Finn pulled out the bucket with their names in it. Rachel rolled her eyes; she'd tried to talk him out of this plan.

"One question. We have an odd number, how are we going to pair up?" Raina asked.

"Um, well we could…" Finn looked back at Rachel who shook her head emphatically.

"We'll just have one group of three."

Joey walked up, "Jenny." He read, sounding slightly relieved, then he glanced at Beth and his face dropped, she looked fit to kill.

Raina walked up next "Chelsea." She sighed looking at the clueless blonde.

Beth sighed and stood up. She stomped down. "Alex."

"Great" he muttered, returning her glare. The rest of the kids picked their partners quickly, Dennis, Tessa and Megan forming the group of three.

"Okay guys, have a ballad prepared by Friday. You can go." Finn instructed.

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

The next day, Rachel was walking down the hallway when she saw two familiar students standing nose to nose.

"Keep your hands off him! He's my boyfriend and you're just making yourself look like some cheap tramp." Beth's voice softened suddenly. "Look I get where you're coming from. He's one nice looking guy. But he's mine so lay off!"

"Beth I understand your concern but Joey and I have a strictly professional relationship and I am shocked by your accusations! Just because I have a more well-honed voice than you and I am more likely to get the lead in glee club, does not automatically mean I am trying to steal your boyfriend. And for the record, he deserves better than you anyway." She turned to walk away but Beth grabbed her, spinning the smaller girl around to face her.

"What the hell do you mean by that? You're a loser man-hands and you always will be so back off!"

"Beth Corcoran!" Rachel's voice cut across the Cheerio's. "Get to class now! And I expect not to see anyone covered in slushie by the end of the day. Got that?"

"Yes Mrs. Hudson." The girl walked away with her head held high.

"Can I see you in my office Jen?" The small girl nodded, following Rachel to the guidance offices. Rachel waved hello to the other counselor as they entered her office. "Okay, Jenny. First things first. She didn't hurt you at all did she?"

"No ma'am just yelled at me."

"Good. Now let's get things straight okay? This was about the fact that you like Joey, right?"

"Yes." Jenny looked down at her hands. Suddenly she looked up and burst out with, "I don't know why. He's an idiot and he really doesn't have that great of a voice, but there's something that happens when we sing together. I just feel like we're connected."

"First of all Jen, I want you to know that I understand where you're coming from. When I was your age, I had a massive unreciprocated crush on the football quarterback who also happened to be my glee club's male lead."

"Really? What happened?" Rachel laughed.

"I married him."

"Mr. Hudson?"

"Yes indeed."

"Wow."

"Jen, I'm going to give you some advice. Something I learned the hard way over a long painful year. Do what she says and back off."

"What?"

"Back off of him. Beth can do some pretty awful things to you. She rules the school. So my recommendation is that you just be his friend but turn off the flirting. If the two of you are meant to be together it'll happen. Be his friend so that if and when they break up, you'll already have a foot in the door so to speak"

"I understand that. Thanks Mrs. Hudson."

"No problem Jenny, see you in glee. Oh, and Jenny, if you get slushied, come tell me, I WILL give her a detention."

"You don't have to do that Mrs. Hudson, I'm used to it."

"I know." Jenny walked out of Rachel's office slowly. As soon as the door closed, Rachel slammed her head down on her desk. He husband walked in the door a few seconds later as the bell for the final period of the day rang. He always came to her office during his free period before glee club began.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Glee club's resident cheerio decided to stake her claim on her boyfriend today. I just finished talking to Jen."

"That girl reminds me so much of you it's scary."

"And Beth reminds me so much of Quinn, well pre-babygate Quinn that I'm seriously worried for Jen."

"And you feel bad because you know exactly how Jenny feels?" He raised an eyebrow at his high-strung wife before walking behind her and beginning to rub her shoulders soothingly.

"Yes." She sighed, defeated. "And Joey, I don't know. He's not you Finn. I don't think he realizes how Jen feels and I don't think he'd respect it if he knew."

"I know. Really makes you miss high school doesn't it?" She laughed dryly.

"Not at all."

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

Rachel and Finn walked into the choir room after school to see Joey sitting in the corner. Beth stormed in right after them.

"We need to talk!"

"We'll leave then" Finn, who'd started talking to Joey, said awkwardly.

"No you stay, I need a witness!" Finn gave Rachel a horrified look. "Megan told me that she saw you actually talking to that little freak today! WHY?"

"Uh, well, I…"

"I don't want to hear your lame excuses just STOP, or I will."

"What?"

"If you don't start pulling your weight in this relationship, it will be over. Ended! You will be done!"

"Beth!" The rest of the glee club started filing in, causing Beth to turn and sit by Joey, continuing to give him death glares.

Rachel sighed, why oh why must glee club always be filled with this drama?

**A/N: That was fun : )**

**I want to "assure" you that Beth will not be such a bitch for the whole story, but she's so fun to write that way, and look at who her parents are. She's not going to be a sweet little angel.**

**I pulled some stuff from 1.10-Ballads and 1.09-Wheels….can you spot the "resemblances?" **

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	3. A Tough Little Cookie

**A/N: I'm still kinda shocked by the response to this story, glad you're all liking it…KEEP REVIEWING!**

"And five six seven eight…" As Rachel led the kids through their new dance routine, Beth suddenly turned and sprinted out of the room, hand over her mouth.

"Maybe she had a bad breakfast burrito?" Joey suggested nervously.

"I'll go and check on her." Rachel said briskly. "Finn, run through the choreography they've already learned and then work on the vocals, have Raina take Beth's solos for now."

"Okay." She turned and walked out of the room. She entered the girl's restroom quickly, slowing as she caught sight of Beth at the sink.

"Hey Beth. You okay sweetie?" She asked quietly. The blonde girl whirled around quickly, seeing only Rachel she relaxed a little bit.

"Yeah I'm fine. I made the mistake of eating in the cafeteria today is all."

"Really Beth? I'm not stupid honey. This is something more than poisonous cafeteria food. What's going on?"

"Nothing Mrs. Hudson." Rachel raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Nothing you can help me with anyway." She added.

"Uh-huh, is it Joey's?"

"What? How'd you know I was…?" Rachel thought for a second about how to answer that, she couldn't exactly tell Beth that her biological mother had acted the same way.

"Call it instinct. Come to my office with me. I think we need to talk and it'll certainly be better than in here." Beth looked up, tears beginning to drip from her eyes as she nodded shakily. Rachel put a supporting arm around the girl as they made the trek to Rachel's office. "How far along are you sweetie?" She figured it was better to start with basic questions first.

"I think, about three and a half months. The first and only time I ever had sex was then anyway."

"Well that's logical. So talk to me Beth, I know this is hard on you, and I'm sworn to secrecy."

"I don't know Mrs. Hudson, right now I'm scared. I'm going to get kicked off the Cheerio's; my reputation will go down the drain. I'm nothing without that."

"I know it may be hard to believe Beth, but I think that you'll survive that. It won't be pleasant but you will make it through."

"I know. I just." She burst into full-on sobs. "I'm scared my mom's going to kick me out! I don't know what I'll do if she does."

"I seriously doubt that Shelby Corcoran's going to kick her daughter out for getting pregnant."

"I don't know. I'm adopted, you might know that. My parents were a couple of idiots who got pregnant in high school, I don't even know anything about them, but I always swore I'd never make that mistake. Look at me now." Rachel moved to the crying teen's side, hugging the girl tightly.

"It'll all work out Beth." She murmured comfortingly.

"No. You asked me earlier if it was Joey's. Well it's not. It's his best friend's. Cole got me drunk at this party and well I felt awful that day and I just gave in to him." Rachel sighed. Cole Rogers was the school's bad-boy and man-whore. He'd probably slept with over half the girls in the school and he was only a sophomore. She would never have expected Beth to be on that list though.

"Beth, I know this might not be what you want to hear, but you need to tell Joey the truth, now. Don't wait, because the sooner you tell him, the better chances you have of salvaging at least his friendship." Beth nodded. "Honey, I can't tell you what to do, but I think you should tell your mom."

"I want to. I'm just scared of what she'll do."

"I know. And I understand that you're scared about your secret getting out at school. One thing I want to tell you is don't turn your back on glee. I know it might not seem like the coolest thing, but those kids know how to be friends, and they aren't going to ditch you."

"Thanks a lot Mrs. Hudson."

"How about I give you a ride home? Glee's probably close enough to over that we can skip out on the rest."

"Okay, thanks." They walked out of the school, Rachel pausing to send Finn a text that she was taking Beth home then would return to get him. As they got closer to Beth's house, Rachel felt more and more anxious; she didn't feel like dealing with Shelby today.

"Is your mom going to come to the parents meeting for glee club next week?"

"Probably."

"Tell her I look forward to seeing her there." Rachel pulled into the driveway, breathing a sigh of relief as she noticed no other cars in the driveway. "See you tomorrow Beth, and please feel free to come see me if you need to. Even if you just want to hang out in my office instead of going to class. I can let it slide a couple times." Beth smiled slightly.

"Thanks Mrs. Hudson, I don't deserve this."

"You don't have to earn my support Beth. The only thing you have to earn from me is respect and trust, and you're getting there. Have a good night."

L L L L L L L L L L L L L

"She is. Finn the poor girl. I just can't imagine what she's going through."

"I know Rachel, except I can, sort of."

"And the worst part is how scared she is that Shelby's going to like kick her out. I just can't think of the woman doing that, I really hope for Beth's sake that she doesn't."

"And if she does?"

"I don't know what Beth will do. Do you think she could…?"

"If you're trying to ask if I'd mind having her here, then of course not. I couldn't leave Drizzle out on the street. Wow, if she'd been mine, I would be about to be a grandfather, at age 32."

"Finn, you're ridiculous. But ok. I feel better having a back-up plan for her in my head."

"She'll be okay Rach. She's a tough little cookie."

"You're right. For once."

"Hey, I'm right pretty darn often." He grabbed her, beginning to tickle her as she squealed.

**A/N: Poor Beth. I hope her character didn't do too crazy of an about-face.**

**So more "resemblances" anyone catch them?**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	4. Yes We Will

**A/N: Warning: Serious Shelby and St. Jerkface bashing. **

"Rachel Berry, I thought it must be you." A dark haired woman walked into Rachel's office as she was preparing for the parent's meeting for glee club.

"Shelby." Rachel greeted her biological mother without looking up from the papers she was organizing. "Aren't you supposed to be in some parent/teacher conference right now?"

"Beth's eighth period teacher isn't here. Most of the parents just went home, but I had to stay for a glee club meeting."

"Yes. I'm running that meeting."

"I guessed that." Shelby sat down quietly. "She loves glee club. I think she might like it more than cheerleading."

"I'm glad. So?" Rachel looked up. "Was there something you needed?"

"Okay Rachel. I screwed up with you, I understand that. I just thought that since I had some extra time I might as well come and talk to you alone for a little bit."

"Well you're talking to me."

"So you got married." Shelby said softly, eyes finding the name plate on Rachel's desk.

"Yes. To Finn, you remember him? He was in glee club with me. I was on Broadway for eight years, I don't have any children, and my dads are both doing fine. Now you're caught up."

"I know you were on Broadway, I brought Beth into the city to see a couple of your shows. You were fantastic!"

"Thank you. I hope she enjoyed them."

"She did. She's a good kid Rachel."

"I know, I'm her glee coach remember? I do know your daughter fairly well. Oh sorry, I forgot that that wasn't a given."

"Contrary to what you may think Rachel, I did know and care about each of the kids in Vocal Adrenaline."

"Maybe you did. They certainly did better when you were their coach than ever afterwards." Rachel looked up at the clock. "I need to head to the choir room."

"Mind if I come with you? I don't exactly know where it is." Rachel shrugged, grabbing her stack of papers and walking out the door. Halfway down the corridor she stopped, seeing a familiar man standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Can I help you? I'm sure you know where the choir room is. If not from the fact that you used to have practice in there, then certainly from when you 'decorated' it."

"Grow up and get over that. I certainly know where the choir room is. I was merely waiting to ensure I was not the first one in there."

"Heaven forbid." She muttered.

"So how long is this garbage going to take? I have a practice I'm supposed to be at right now."

"I would imagine that your soulless robots can get along without you for a few hours once in a while."

"Watch it Berry. I already want him out of your lame little group and this school."

"Then why's he here?" When Jesse didn't answer, she smirked. "Thought so." She entered the choir room, walking over to Finn quickly and wrapping her arms around him. As she buried her face in his chest he looked at her questioningly and opened his mouth, closing it as he saw the two people who walked into the room behind her. He sighed before gently detaching his wife and walking over to shake their hands.

"Hudson."

"St. James. And you must be Ms. Corcoran."

"Yes."

"Please have a seat. We'll start in a little bit." Finn walked back over to Rachel who was standing by the piano as a few more parents began trickling in. "What did he say to you?" He hissed in her ear.

"Nothing really. Finn its fine! I'm just stressed is all."

"I don't blame you. If he says anything I'll kill him ok? So just relax." He looked around counting people quickly. "I think everyone's here, we should probably start."

"Hello everyone. My name is Rachel Hudson and this is my husband Finn. We're the co-coaches of New Directions. This is our second year as coaches. We've already had so much fun working with your children and we are excited to continue what we are sure will be an amazing and successful year." Jesse snorted softly and Rachel glared at him. "We like to have this meeting just so that we can get our expectations for glee club straight with the parents. We have rehearsal three days a week most weeks, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. About half the time, they get an assignment on Monday, Wednesday is an opportunity for them to practice that assignment and they perform on Friday. Then other weeks we just have them learn pieces that we've chosen. We're fairly flexible in our practice schedule as many of our students are involved in other activities. We have several performances and competitions throughout the year, all of which you are welcome to attend. The first one, Invitationals, is coming up in a few weeks. Any questions?"

"Are you going to cancel the club when you don't make it past regionals?" Jesse asked nonchalantly.

"That's irrelevant because we are definitely going to win at Regionals."

"Sure you are." He sounded as if he was talking to a little kid. "I'm out of here; I've got a team of champions to coach." With that he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

The rest of the meeting was uneventful and it passed rather quickly. As Rachel and Finn walked out of the building, she sighed, leaning into him tiredly.

"Well at least that's over. How can he not have grown up at all?"

"I don't know Rach. He's just a jerk I guess. Just ignore him; we're going to destroy his team at Regionals."

"Yes we will."

**A/N: So Jesse's a jerk, Shelby's trying to apologize and Rachel's stressed. Great combination right?**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me so happy!**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	5. At Least There Was No Actual Fistfight

"I don't understand! Beth how could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!"

"Joey, I, I didn't mean for it to happen!" The Hudsons entered the choir room to find a crying Beth and a screaming Joey in the middle of the room, surrounded by various other anxious club members.

"You cheated on me Beth! With Cole of all people! My best friend!"

"Joey." She stepped toward him and he threw his arms out to stop her with enough force to knock her backwards. She stumbled as she tripped over the music stand behind her, crumpling to the ground. She looked up at him in shock, pain and fear filling her eyes. He started to reach toward her, suddenly jerking back and running out of the choir room. Rachel started towards Beth, stopping as Finn laid a hand on her arm. Jenny had slipped down to stand before Beth.

"Go ahead and gloat man-hands, he's all yours." Beth said bitterly. Jenny sighed, reaching a hand out to the other girl.

"No." She gently pulled Beth to her feet.

"Why are you helping me? I figured you'd be running after him."

"You're my teammate too Beth. I'm not going to turn my back on a teammate in need."

"I would have tortured you if the roles were reversed."

"I know." Jenny said simply, towing Beth over to talk to Raina and Tessa. Finn pulled Rachel out into the hallway briefly.

"I'm going to find Joey. Can you run rehearsal without me?"

"Of course. Try to get him to come back. We need him."

"Yeah." He kissed her gently before walking away. She smiled after him. At least there weren't any actual fistfights this time.

**A/N: I know it was short…SORRY!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	6. Can't Believe She Did That To Drizzle

**A/N: Um I need more reviews please! I can't keep writing this without them! Praise or criticism, I just need your thoughts! PLEASE!**

Rain slapped on Rachel's windshield as she drove home from the grocery store. Suddenly, she caught sight of a solitary figure standing on the sidewalk in front of a mid-sized brick house. She stopped her car as the figure turned its head and she caught sight of a few strands of blond hair. Pulling up next to the girl, she rolled down her window.

"Beth?"

"Mrs. Hudson." Beth looked up, surprised by the sudden appearance of her glee coach. Her face was covered in tears; eye makeup running down her cheeks.

"What's going on sweetie?"

"My mom kicked me out; I'm trying to decide what to do next." Rachel felt a surge of fury. How dare she! She sighed, first things first. Rachel reached over, swinging open the passenger side door.

"Hop in kiddo."

"What?"

"You have somewhere to go Beth?"

"Well I was going to, I thought I would… No."

"Get in the car; you can come stay with me."

"No I couldn't…"

"At least until you have somewhere to go, at least come in out of the rain." Beth climbed into the car reluctantly, pulling a duffel bag, which obviously held all of her possessions, behind her. "So you want to talk about it?"

"I told her that I'm pregnant and she kicked me out. She said that I'm no daughter of hers. Which really hurt, you know? Because I was adopted and I'm not really her daughter, but I thought she loved me anyway."

"Oh Beth." Rachel's heart broke for the girl. She knew what a mother's rejection felt like and she could only imagine how much more painful it would be if said mother was the only parent you had ever had.

"Is your husband going to be okay with this Mrs. Hudson? I'm not sure he exactly likes me."

"First of all Beth, he likes you fine. I don't know what on earth you're talking about." She did in fact but she couldn't explain that Finn's distance and perhaps coldness toward her was not her own fault but rather the biological mother who she resembled so much and the fact that once upon a time, he'd thought that she was his child. "Secondly, of course he will be fine with it. We've always tried to let you all know that we're here for anything you might need."

"If you say so." Beth muttered, still looking unsure. Before too long, Rachel pulled into the driveway of her house.

"Come on in kiddo." She led Beth into the house calling for her husband as she kicked off her shoes by the front door. He appeared a few seconds later from the basement. "You were not playing video games over the internet with Noah again, were you?" He looked at her guiltily." You're unbelievable! The two of you never passed the age of ten, I swear."

"Oh come on Rach. I never get to play with him anymore." His eyes suddenly fell on Beth, standing sheepishly in the doorway. "Hello Beth."

"Hi Mr. Hudson." He gave Rachel a look, an unspoken question in his eyes. She nodded at him.

"I'm going to take Beth upstairs and get her settled ok? I'll make dinner while she gets cleaned up." As she led Beth upstairs they could hear the sound of a chair crashing to the ground. Finn muttered something that sounded like,

"Can't believe she would do that to Drizzle." Beth gave Rachel a questioning look and Rachel just shook her head, continuing upstairs.

"Okay Beth, this is our only spare room and it's a bit small I'm afraid. There's a bathroom right across the landing, you have time to take a quick shower before dinner if you want."

"Thanks." Beth said softly, fingering the cowboy wallpaper.

"This was Finn's childhood bedroom; he won't let me get rid of that wallpaper."

"Aww that's sweet. Thanks you so much for everything Mrs. Hudson."

"It's nothing Beth, honestly. And you've got to stop with the Mrs. Hudson here okay? Call me Rachel, Mrs. Hudson's my mother-in-law." She laughed as she headed downstairs.

"Okay Mrs., I mean Rachel."

"So? Share with the class please Rach?" Finn asked as she walked into the kitchen. She sighed, moving to the cupboard and beginning to pull out the ingredients for dinner before answering him.

"I was driving home and I saw her standing outside, in the rain. She told Shelby and apparently that…" She hissed slightly, unable to find a word for the woman. "Told her that she was 'no daughter of hers.' I just, gosh Finn, I just can't believe her. Trying to get back into my life sixteen years later, then promptly walking right back out of it. Then adopting her perfect baby girl and then leaving her on the streets because she made one mistake! Just how, how can a person be that screwed up!"

"I don't know baby. We'll deal with her later. For now I think we just need to focus on making Beth feel welcome and safe."

"Finn Hudson I think that may be one of the most profound things I've ever heard you say."

"Thanks. I think." Suddenly Finn's cell phone which was sitting on the table began to ring loudly. Rachel recognized the ring and reached for it quickly, beating Finn and flipping it open.

"Dude, why'd you just disappear, I couldn't win the game without you! We have to start all over now!" His best friend since kindergarten yelled as soon as she picked it up. Rachel made a face at Finn before responding coolly,

"Correction Noah. You have to start all over, because Finn has better things to do then pretend he's still in third grade."

"Crap. Berry. Um, how are you?"

"Noah, just stop. You're caught, now own up and then let me talk to Quinn."

"Well darling I'd love to but she isn't here right now. Now if you wanted to I don't know, ditch your significant other as well and meet up with me somewhere…"

"Noah!" Finn gave her a suspicious look as he heard his best friend's distinctive laugh on the other end of the phone. Beth wandered into the kitchen as he tried to grab the phone away from her. Rachel looked up, seeing her standing there and slapped Finn's hand away, holding her hand over the mouthpiece to whisper, "Hi sweetie, dinner will be ready in a second." She held the phone back to her ear, "Said significant other would be killing you through the phone right now if that were possible. I've got to go, stay out of trouble and tell your wife that I need to talk to her asap." She hung up as he protested.

"Wait, do I need to go kill him now?" Finn asked, confused.

"He was just being, him. No need to drive all the way to New York because your oldest friend is a moron. Okay Beth, ready for dinner?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"Beth, you've got to stop thanking me for everything. Tomorrow I'm going to call Shelby and either talk to her or scream at her, depending, and then I have some things to talk to you about, okay?" Beth nodded slowly.

"And you can stay here as long as you want Beth." Finn added.

"Thanks Mr. Hudson."

"Finn." He told her firmly.

"Okay, thanks Finn and Rachel."

"No problem sweetie." Rachel gave her a hug before leading her to the table. "Now let's eat!"

**A/N: I hate Shelby, just so you know. If you couldn't tell.**

**So, um there's your Puck for you guys. A couple people asked and yes, he and Quinn will be in this story. I couldn't resist the video games. I hope I got his voice okay, If you've read my other stories, you'll know that I usually write a very different version of him *cough go read 'My Best Friend's Girl' cough***

**So next chapter, Rachel confronts Shelby and Beth's secret goes public. Dun dun dun! But you have to review first!**

**Oh, and who's excited for Grilled Cheesus tonight? I know I am!**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	7. Good Riddance

As Rachel walked into her office she paused to talk to the secretary up front.

"Could you put in a call to a parent for me?" When the woman nodded, she continued. "The mother of Beth Corcoran, she's a sophomore. Her mom's name is Shelby. I need her to either come see me or call me as soon as possible. Like today. Thanks!" She headed to her office groaning inwardly at the thought of talking to that woman. The phone rang a few minutes later and she reached for it tentatively. "Hello, Rachel Hudson speaking."

"Hey Rachel, it's Emma." Rachel sighed with relief; she'd almost forgotten that the former counselor regularly called her on Monday mornings.

"Hi Emma. How are you doing? How's Mr. Schue?"

"We're both doing quite well. He's over the moon because he just got a twelfth member."

"That's fantastic!" Rachel smiled with pride in her old coach, who'd moved out to establish a glee club at a small school in Colorado after he'd ensured that New Directions would be in her and Finn's capable hands.

"So how's everything going there?" Emma had found a job at the same school as her husband but Rachel knew that she still missed McKinley.

"Well, actually I could use your advice on something."

"Sure Rachel, what's up?"

"So fairly recently, one of the girls in glee club ran out of the room suddenly. Following her, I found out that she's pregnant. About four months or so by now."

"Okay."

"This girl is the head cheerleader and she was dating the quarterback, but it isn't his child. It's his best friend's, who happens to be what Noah Puckerman was when we were in school, without the big soft heart of gold underneath."

"Uh-Oh."

"Yeah. So they've broken up. Last night, I was driving home from the grocery when I discovered her out on the street with a duffle bag holding all her possessions. Her mom kicked her out."

"Oh no! That's just a horrible thing to do!"

She's staying with us for the time being and I'm just praying that there's no rules that we're breaking because at this point I really don't care."

"I'm thinking that you're probably okay. I wouldn't advertise it, but I don't think there are any specific rules against helping out a student in need. That's quite a situation though."

"The plot thickens Emma, when I tell you her name."

"Oh dear. Who is it?"

"Beth Corcoran."

"Wait that's…"

"Quinn and Noah's daughter who was adopted by the biological mother I hadn't spoken to in sixteen years. Yep."

"Wow."

"Exactly. So now at some point today I'm actually going to have to deal with the crazy woman and try to get her to bring Beth home. But I'm kind of doubting that that's going to happen so I at least need to get some sort of medical permission for her."

"That's very sensible."

"Yes. But then what? Do I tell Beth everything? Call Quinn? Set up a meeting?"

"I think the first thing to do is talk this through with her mother. If she's uncooperative or truly no longer cares what happens to her daughter, then tell Beth the whole story, including you and Shelby, and let her decide what she wants to do. If you think it's the right decision, then I would tell Quinn about the situation, but make sure she understands that you can't force anything on Beth that she doesn't want to do."

"Thanks Emma."

"No problem. I'll talk to you later Rachel; let me know how everything works out, okay?"

"Of course. Tell Mr. Schue Finn and I send our love."

"Of Course."

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

When Rachel returned to her office after lunch, she found an impatient looking Shelby Corcoran waiting outside. "Hello Shelby."

"What's this about Rachel? I have a vocal lesson to give in half an hour."

"Come inside and sit down."

"Okay. So?"

"Let's see Shelby, where should I start? Hmm, maybe the fact that I found your daughter standing outside in the rain last night?" Rachel's voice was slowly escalating in pitch and volume.

"All right, I'm leaving then. That's a personal issue, it is not something you need to be worrying about."

"Oh it isn't?" Rachel stood up, gripping the edge of her desk in fury. "How do you live with yourself Shelby! You tried to force your way back into my life when I was sixteen and don't feed me lies about that, I know you had Jesse plant that tape! Then you just walk away, without a second glance. Why! You didn't even get a chance to know me! Then you adopt a "perfect little baby" so you can go play house and have your dream life! Now, you're going to throw her aside because she made one mistake? Cause in case you haven't noticed, it was a very similar mistake that brought her into your life! And I don't think that the parents who gave her up because they loved her and wanted her to have a better life than they could give her would be very happy with your actions!"

"Rachel, first of all, this is not about you in any way shape or form." Shelby hissed. "Secondly, I raised her better than this! I have every right to choose my own methods for handling this and it is really none of your concern. And if her parents wouldn't want this, maybe they shouldn't have had sex anyway!"

Rachel sank into her chair, defeat in her eyes.

"Fine, will you sign this paper and give me rights to get her medical treatment and etcetera at least?"

"Whatever." Shelby signed the page quickly. "Goodbye Mrs. Hudson." She called as she walked out of the office.

"Good riddance." Rachel muttered.

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

Rachel stepped out into the corridor after the bell rang signaling the end of sixth period. She often would watch the hallways between classes, trying to alleviate at least a little bit of the bullying.

Suddenly, she saw a blonde cheerio walking around a corner only to be met with the vicious slap of a slushie.

"What the hell?" Beth yelled, looking up at the jocks looming over her.

"Welcome to your new life Mama." One of them said rudely, laughing at his own wit.

"Haha, maybe you can tell each other more jokes in detention." Rachel said to them sharply, handing each of them a detention slip. "Now get to class!" They scurried off quickly. She turned to Beth. "Come with me sweetie, let's get you cleaned up." Suddenly a voice rang out from behind them.

"Well when were you going to tell me that I'd knocked you up?" Beth whirled around to see Cole Rogers glaring at her accusingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please, you were a virgin when we did it and Joey would have told me if the two of you'd done it since."

"Look. I only had sex with you because you got me drunk on wine coolers and I felt fat that day. You're just a Lima Loser and you will always be a Lima Loser, so leave me alone!" She turned to walk away but he grabbed her and began forcefully kissing her. She struggled in his grasp and Rachel stepped forward angrily.

"Let go of her now!" He stepped back, cowering form Rachel's extremely loud and forceful tone. "Go to class Rogers and leave her alone, you've already done enough." She put a protective arm around Beth. "Come on."

**A/N: Okay, first of all I have no clue where half of this chapter came from, like Emma, she just wrote herself in.**

**Next chapter: Beth learns the "truth" and the Hudsons have an unexpected guest. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	8. The Story

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

After glee was over, Rachel Finn and Beth walked out to Rachel's car to head home. Rachel was explaining the latest set of choreography to Beth as Finn watched with a glazed look in his eyes. He just didn't get how each step worked with a special beat let alone how Rachel and Beth could understand it without even hearing the music. As they pulled into the driveway, he sighed with relief.

"I have to go call Puck." Rachel glared at him suspiciously. "I just have to talk through this new football play Coach Bieste has the guys trying. He'd be really interested in the way it works." At the request of his former coach, Finn had taken a role as the assistant coach of the football team the previous fall.

"Fine. Tell him that he needs to have his wife call me please. I asked him last night but I'm guessing he forgot. And Finn? No video games." He sighed, rolling his eyes at her as Beth muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like 'whipped.' Finn glanced at her briefly before laughing and heading downstairs, she was Puck's daughter after all.

"What was that all about?" Beth asked curiously as she followed Rachel into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing, Finn's best friend likes to talk him into various methods of wasting his time and he'd be upset if I didn't get angry about it. It's all designed to tick me off I think."

"You don't get along?"

"What? No, not at all. His wife's one of my closest friends and he's got a heart of gold underneath the obnoxious exterior, we just constantly antagonize each other, habit I guess. Now, you have homework?" Beth nodded. "All right go finish it and I'll get started with dinner."

When Beth reentered the kitchen half an hour later, she found Rachel dancing around and singing along with the Wicked songs blasting from her ipod as she cooked.

"I love that show." Beth said dreamily as Defying Gravity began to play.

"Me too, I was actually in it at one point. I played Elphaba for a year and a half. It was the best. You're actually just in time, Can you come crack this egg for me?"

"Sure?" Beth said uncertainly, taking the egg as Rachel turned and walked across the kitchen, beginning to pull silverware out of a drawer.

"Thanks sweetie. I, well I got egged when I was in high school, it's a long story but basically it was kind of traumatizing. I used to be a vegan which I kind of slipped away from as I got older, but cracking eggs just, I don't know, something about hearing the sound and feeling them break and getting a little goo on my hands, I just can't do it."

"That makes sense."

"I'm glad you think so. Would you mind setting the table? Dinner will be ready in a couple minutes."

"No problem." They worked in companionable silence; the music and faint clatter of dishes and silverware the only sounds.

"All right. I'm going to go get Finn and then we'll eat." As Rachel headed downstairs, Beth heard the doorbell ring, a few seconds later, she heard the door swing open, a loud voice calling out.

"Finn? Rachel?" Beth peeked out into the hallway, coming face to face with a well-dressed man with light brown hair and sparkling eyes. "And who might you be?" He asked looking at her. Suddenly his face froze in an undefinable expression as Rachel walked up.

"Kurt! What are you doing here?" She grabbed him in a tight hug and he pulled his eyes away from Beth.

"Do I need an excuse to visit my favorite brother and his beautiful wife?"

"First of all, I'm your only brother. Secondly, a call of warning might have been nice." Finn said dryly, coming to stand beside Rachel and grabbing Kurt's slender hand.

"Phone calls are overrated. Beds however are not and I see that I may not be getting one." He looked over at Beth, his face taking on the odd expression again. "Are my eyes deceiving me or is that?"

"Yes." Rachel said quickly, obviously trying to shut him up. "Beth, this is Finn's stepbrother Kurt. Kurt, Beth Corcoran."

"Wow." He said softly, holding a hand out to shake. "She looks just like…"

"Beth, would you mind setting another place at the table, I need to talk to Kurt for a second." Rachel cut in. Without waiting for Beth's answer, she dragged Kurt into the living room. "Yes she's who you think, no she doesn't know so please don't awkwardly enlighten her."

"Why is she here if she doesn't know?"

"That woman kicked her out. She's pregnant." Kurt slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, it was her boyfriend's best friend as well, if you can believe it."

"Man-whore and badass?"

"Spot on."

"She's a cheerio?"

"Right again."

"If you tell me that there's an obnoxious girl and gay kid in glee club with massive crushes on her ex-boyfriend I may run away screaming."

"Um half right."

"GAH! Which one?"

"Girl. Broadway obsessed, short, great voice, struggling with becoming a team player."

"This is nightmareish, I'm leaving now."

"No way! You can help us tell her the whole story after dinner. It's past time."

"I'm going to die."

"No, you aren't. Now come eat." She dragged him into the dining room where Finn laughed at the look on his face and Beth looked at them confusedly. They ate in relative silence, Finn of course eating the most. When they were finished eating Finn quickly cleared the table; he knew his role, Rachel cooked and he cleaned up. Then he joined the other three in the living room.

"Okay Beth. There are a couple things that I think you deserve to know and I think the easiest way to do it will be just to tell you the story of our, meaning me, Finn and Kurt's high school years. Especially our sophomore year, cause that's when it all really happened. I guess we have a few people that we need to get straight for you first."

"Wait." Kurt interrupted Rachel. "I'm sure you have that scrapbook that Mr. Schue gave us all senior year here somewhere, why don't you get it so she can have faces in her mind as well as names?"

"Good idea Kurt." She got up and walked out of the room, returning with the pink book covered with gold stars. The front of it read 'New Directions: Don't Stop Believing' with the words 'Rachel Barbra Berry, future star' in the bottom corner. Mr. Schue had put a ton of effort into personalizing each book. "Ready Beth?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm a bit confused though."

"Beth, this will all make sense after we tell you. I promise." Finn said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay. Go ahead." Rachel flipped the scrapbook open in front of her, opening it to the first page as she sat next to her on the couch.

"This is our glee club." She smiled at the silly picture that had been taken senior year after they won Nationals. Finn had lifted Kurt up on his shoulder, and Kurt was glaring down at his step-brother while Rachel and Mercedes tugged on his legs, laughing. Noah had dipped Quinn into a theatrical kiss seconds before the photo was taken. Santana and Brittany had their pinkies linked and were leaning back on Mike and Matt who were giving each other bunny ears. Tina had sat on Arties lap and he had flipped her upside down so that her face was suspended by his ankles. Mr. Schue stood on the edge of the group, watching them with a proud smile.

"There's a couple people that we should probably point out before we go into the real story." Finn suggested softly. Rachel nodded, flipping through the pages to find a picture of each person before glee.

"There's me obviously." Rachel pointed at a picture of her at a school talent show.

"Nice outfit." Beth snickered quietly.

"Yeah, I didn't exactly have the best fashion sense, or people sense. Basically, I didn't have any friends, I was focused on myself and achieving stardom and I had a bit of an abrasive personality."

"How about obnoxious and annoying?" Kurt said dryly. "Rachel, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, and myself," He pointed each out in turn. "were the uncool people, at least one slushie facial a day, dumpster dives, pee balloons, the whole nine yards." Beth nodded knowingly.

"Whereas Finn, Noah, Mike, and Matt were football jocks and Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were cheerios." Rachel also pointed to each picture as she said the names.

"I was quarterback and I was dating Quinn who was the head cheerio." Finn said, pointing Quinn out again gently. "Puck, my best friend since kindergarten, was sleeping around with every girl in the school as well as being the primary cause of their," he jerked a finger at Rachel and Kurt, "bullying."

"Wait a second." Beth's finger hovered over the picture of Finn's best friend. "What's his name?" Kurt sighed.

"His name is Noah Puckerman, but unless you're Rachel or his mother, you call him Puck. It's probably going to be confusing for you, but Puck and Noah are one in the same, Rachel's just weird."

"Thanks Kurt."

"No problem diva."

"So, you sort of understand who everyone is?"

"I think so."

"Let us know if you get lost." Finn said sympathetically. Rachel flipped to another page, the early performances of glee.

"So our sophomore year, Mr. Schuester took over the glee club. After the initial auditions, we had five members: Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Artie, and I and well, we sucked." She pointed at the picture Mr. Schue had snapped of 'Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat' as Kurt laughed.

"Then Mr. Schuester blackmailed me into joining by pretending to find pot in my locker. He heard me singing in the shower or something." Finn added. "And we still sucked."

"And then we all worked together to pull out 'Don't Stop Believing' and it was all sunshine and rainbows for a while." Kurt said sort of sarcastically. "But we needed more glee club members so we sort of went behind Mr. Schuester's back and performed a slightly inappropriate 'Push-It' at a school assembly."

"He wanted us to do disco." Finn added, shuddering at the memory. "Puck and the rest of the guys had already paintballed me for joining glee, if we'd done disco I would have been dead."

"So we got in massive trouble for doing such an inappropriate song, but it did have one positive effect. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany joined glee." Kurt continued.

"Why? If you guys were such losers, why would three of the most popular girls in school join. Like Finn said he got blackmailed, and I definitely know why he would stay, but I don't understand their motivation." Beth asked.

"Why'd you join?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Because ma- sorry habit, Jenny was flirting with Joey and I was being possessive. Also Coach Sylvester approved if we would spy for her."

"Bingo."

"Wait, what? I mean I get Coach Sylvester, she like detests glee club, though I'm not sure why."

"That's nothing new." Rachel, Kurt, and Finn all said at once.

"But who, wait, Quinn was dating you, Finn, correct?" He nodded. "And you did an 'inappropriate performance' of 'Push-It' which is a very sexual song, so… someone was flirting with him, and the choreography probably leant itself to said flirting."

"I am very impressed." Finn said, looking at Beth in awe.

"But who?" Both Kurt and Finn turned their heads toward Rachel, who raised her hand in the air sheepishly. "Rachel?"

"Guilty. By the way I probably sort of owe you an apology. I interrupted an argument you were having with Jenny a couple weeks ago, and I don't think she was quite as blameless as I made her out to be. I was projecting my own experiences and I apologize for that."

"It's no big deal. So, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany joined the glee club. Then what?"

"Then Mr. Schue and Kurt used 'Single Ladies' to help us win a football game, which got Puck, Mike, and Matt to join." Finn said. Kurt ducked his head awkwardly.

"Wow, Beyoncé helped you win at football?" Finn and Kurt both nodded seriously.

"Then, well this is where the story gets a little dicey. Beth I want you to understand that every single person in the story has changed so much since all of this happened and don't take it as a reaction on any characters, please." Rachel leaned toward Beth.

"Of course."

"Well, Finn do you want to tell this part?"

"Sure. Quinn found out she was pregnant." He said levelly. "I was freaked out, I was sixteen, I was barely able to take care of myself, and I was going to be the father of this little child? I acted like a bit of an idiot I'm afraid, I made some serious mistakes, screwing around and I hurt both Rachel and Quinn deeply with it." Rachel laid a comforting hand on his arm as Beth stared at him, riveted. "Quinn forced me to get a job, to help pay for medical bills, she'd gotten kicked out of her home by her father, then she decided that she was going to give the baby up for adoption, without asking me, which kinda hurt. She was actually going to give it to Mr. Schue and his wife, who it turned out was faking a pregnancy and didn't tell Mr. Schue about the adoption plans. She was just a witch. Then, well then." His voice broke slightly and Rachel slipped her arms around him. "It wasn't my baby. She slept with Puck, my best friend. We actually never had sex, she lied to me and I was stupid enough to believe her. Then she kept lying, let me come to her doctor's appointments, made me support her and the baby. I sang to my baby girl, I wanted to call her Drizzle and Quinn told me it was a stupid name. I fell in love with her, little Drizzle." He broke down into sobs, staring at Beth with a haunted look on his face. Rachel held him tight and Kurt reached out and grabbed his hand comfortingly. "I hit him, screamed at her, then I left glee. Just walked out, right before Sectionals." Beth sat frozen, staring at him in shock.

"We went to Sectionals, Coach Sylvester got ahold of our set list, and leaked it to our competition and we went last, so it was going to look like we'd copied them. We were so panicked and due to unrelated circumstances, Mr. Schue hadn't been able to come with us, so we were stuck with Miss Pillsbury, a guidance counselor, who truly cared about us, but had no clue what to do." Rachel continued the story slowly.

"Our glee captain took up the reins though." Kurt added, smiling at Rachel. "Rachel got us all to sit down and think calmly. We decided that she should do our ballad, she was always our star. We'd performed 'Somebody to Love' at Invitationals so we decided that we could pull that out. But we needed three songs."

"And we got our third song. Finn showed up and saved the day." Rachel said, smiling lovingly at her husband.

"Mr. Schue sent me, really." Finn said.

"But you came, that's what was important."

"So we performed. Rachel knocked 'Don't rain on my Parade' out of the park, thanks to Finn we managed to pull off 'You Can't Always Get What You Want,' and 'Somebody to Love' went seamlessly. We took first place." Kurt said, smiling proudly.

"That's great." Beth said softly. "What then?"

"We had to get ready for Regionals. Finn and Rachel dated for like a week. This is the part that Rachel get to tell you."

"Wait, first I have to say that I was an idiot and broke up with Rachel and then spent all the time till Regionals trying to win her back. It was really all my fault." Finn interjected. Rachel squeezed his hand.

"I went to the music store, to try to find something for our glee assignment. While I was there, I met the lead of Vocal Adrenaline, the team that had won three consecutive National titles, who we would have to face at Regionals. He flirted, romanced me really and well I started dating him despite the warnings of my other glee club members, I continued to date him, sort of secretly, though everyone knew about it. Before too long, Jesse transferred to McKinley and joined glee club. No one trusted him, and it was very, difficult shall we say? Then he got 'stuck' on the subject of the biological mother I'd never met. I was raised by two gay dads and I'd honestly never worried that much about my mother, I was happy. Jesse kept on the subject until I agreed to look through some old boxes of baby stuff in my basement. Once we were looking through them, he planted a tape with my biological mother, his glee club coach singing on it. While Quinn, Mercedes, and I were spying, yes we were spying on Vocal adrenaline, we overheard their coach, Shelby Corcoran, singing, and I recognized her voice from the tape." Rachel paused, scrutinizing Beth carefully.

"Mom?"

"Yes. She's my biological mother."

"What happened?"

"Beth, she wanted her baby daughter who she'd given up at birth, she didn't want a sixteen year old with all the baggage I was dragging. We tried to work out a relationship for a couple weeks but in the end, it just, didn't work out and after a brief conversation at Regionals, we hadn't spoken until the parent's meeting for glee club this year."

"Oh. So what happened with Jesse?" Rachel recognized the deliberate change in subject and decided to play along for now.

"Well I should warn you now, Vocal Adrenaline has this grand tradition of 'funkifying' their opposition a few weeks before competition. They basically broke into our auditorium and performed a number designed to freak us out. He was standing up there with them when I walked in. That's how he broke up with me. Then a few days later, I'm in school and I get a call from him, asking me to meet him in the parking lot. Their entire team was waiting out there to egg me, and at the very end, he stepped up and cracked one on my forehead. That was the end of my relationship with Jesse St. James."

"That's awful! Wait, St. James? Like related to Alex?"

"His father actually. As far as I know Alex was born during his freshman year of college, effectively ending Jesse's broadway dreams. He's coaching Vocal Adrenaline now."

"Then why is Alex?"

"I have zero clue. But anyway, we lost regionals, no happy ending to that year."

'Except I told you I loved you." Finn said softly.

"That was the happiest ending." She replied, kissing him softly.

"We aren't quite done though, are we?" Kurt asked nervously. Rachel shook her head.

"Right as we finished performing at Regionals, Quinn's water broke and they had to rush her to the hospital. She gave birth to a beautiful little baby girl that night."

"Aww. Did she keep the baby? What happened to her?" Rachel sighed, this was the hard part.

"She gave it up for adoption, she had no family to rely on her parents had kicked her out."

"Oh. Does she know how, well how she's doing? Did she know the adoptive parents?"

"Beth, I, well, yes she knew the adoptive parent, sort of. I did too, my mother."

"Wait, ME? This entire time, this story's been leading to me?" Beth jumped to her feet.

"Beth, sit down. Let's talk calmly about this."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't put the pieces together. So you all know my biological parents."

"Yes. Very well. And Beth, I want you to know that they LOVE you. They loved you more than anything, enough to give you up so that you could have more than they could give you."

"I understand that, I think. Could, Could I meet them? Do you think?"

"If you really want to, I'll see what I can do. First, I talked to Shelby today.""

"She's not going to let me come home." Beth said matter of factly.

"No. I might have screamed at her a little bit about that. But you're staying here. No ifs ands or buts. I got her to sign for me to have rights to get you medical care and such. Technically, you're my sister." Beth smiled.

"Thank you so much Rachel." Tears had started flowing from her eyes. Rachel hugged her close.

"It's all going to be okay sweetie. We're here for you, I promise."

"Could you tell me more about my parents? Just simple stories."

"You want to hear how you got your name?" As Rachel, Finn, and Kurt began the story of a glee assignment in theatricality, a smile crept back onto Beth's face. Maybe this would all work out for the better anyway.

**A/N: Longest Chapter yet…I just had to include Kurt.**

**Next Chapter: Puck finally gets Quinn to call Rachel, and Beth has a doctor's visit.**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	9. I Believe In You

**A/N: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! This has taken so long and I have a litany of excuses but really I don't. the best I can offer is that I got caught up in my story "Touching Hands" and that storyline(with MBFG) is like my baby, so when I had an idea for it I had to write. Then it was homecoming week so my life was just crazy. But yes, I'm really sorry. And this chapter is kinda short, but I'm going to try to post more tomorrow…I have no school so whole day for hw and fanfiction.**

Rachel sighed as she looked at the mounds of paperwork in front of her. She loved her job, really she did, but after a morning of dealing with various shallow students and knowing that Beth had her first doctor's appointment that afternoon, she was ready for the day to be over. She looked up as she heard a tap at the door, expecting another student.

"Well hello beautiful, what's new?" She laughed at her brother-in-law's greeting as he plopped down on one of her chairs.

"Well Kurt, I am working. A concept that I'm starting to believe is foreign to you."

"I'm offended by that statement. I work very hard, I am on vacation and you should be glad I chose to spend it here instead of some beach."

"I'm overjoyed. So, you're in my office why?"

"I'm stealing you away from the children. Wait, is that a crime?"

"Depends." She laughed. "What did you have in mind?"

"You, me, lunch at Breadstixx, then I'm going to come back here and observe this marvelous glee club of yours."

"How about no to the first one; yes to the second?"

"Nope, all or nothing, and you know with me it's all. I contemplated kidnapping Beth and or Finn as well, but congratulations, you're the lucky winner!" He grabbed her purse and her hand, dragging her towards the door. She laughed and consented to follow him. As they walked out into the parking lot he turned to her.

"So Jesse St. Jerkface has a kid, who is in your glee club?" She nodded. "Why?"

"If you're asking why he has a kid, I have no clue; I try to avoid talking to the man." He slapped her shoulder lightly, pulling open the door of his car for her to get in. As he slid into the driver's seat, she continued. "As to why Alex is in my glee club while his father is the coach of Vocal Adrenaline is undetermined. I believe that they live with Jesse's uncle who as we well know, is in the McKinley district though Vocal Adrenaline has done more devious things than that to get members. Actually, I think Alex wants to go to WMHS, but why, I'm not certain."

"Mother?"

"No clue. As far as I know, she's not in the picture."

"Is he a decent kid at least?"

"Yeah he really is. Looks just like his father, but very different personality. From what I've seen, he's a real nice guy; he's got a very sarcastic attitude sometimes but he's not mean. He's extremely talented, definitely male lead material once he grows into himself a bit more."

"Can't wait to meet him." Kurt laughed as he steered into the Breadstixx parking lot. They walked inside and sat down. "So, Miss Beth?"

"What about her Kurt?"

"What's she like? How'd you find out? What are you, and she, going to do?"

"Well currently she's head cheerleader, very very much like Quinn was."

"So she's a bitch?"

"I don't know that you'd say that. I mean yes she is but you could always tell she had a heart, it didn't come out of nowhere like Quinn."

"I see. Sort of. She seems like a sweetheart; not to excuse it, but she probably had to be a bit of a bitch to get to and stay head cheerio."

"That's definitely true. And she really is a sweetheart. She's very talented too."

"So any Puck in there or is she all Quinn?"

"I think she's got his sense of humor. Her musical talent is his too I think. I mean Quinn has some, but it's a very different kind than Noah, and Beth."

"I know what you mean. So how'd this whole saga unfold?"

"She ran out of glee club a couple weeks ago and then I found her in the bathroom and got her to talk. Two days ago I was driving home from the grocery and there she was, standing outside in the pouring rain. The poor girl had nowhere to go. It just makes me sick!"

"Breathe Rachel."

"I know, it's just, I can't believe that woman!"

"I know, I can't either. So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know Kurt. I'm hoping I actually get a chance to talk to Quinn soon. Since Beth wants to meet her, especially. Then, I have to have a heart to heart with Beth, I don't know if she's even begun to process her options for the baby."

"Yeah. It'll all be okay Rachel, I believe in you." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Now let's eat!"

**A/N- I love Kurchel friendship. That was totally a filler chapter and I apologize, but at least I got one up?**

**So a question, should Beth have a romantic relationship? It won't happen for a little while because the next couple chapters will deal with Quinn/Puck(Noah!)..and what should the sex of her baby be+ names?(very early I know)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Btw- Sam/Quinn= icky, just saying, Sam/Kurt= OTP… but yeah I loved Duets, how about you?**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten tomatoes? Let me know!**


	10. Tell Her I Say Hi

**A/N: ALERT: This is NOT a filler chapter! I'm so proud of myself, I broke my awful streak : )**

After lunch, Rachel returned to her office, looking puzzled as Kurt followed her in.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know, I figured I'd just hang out here until school's over."

"So you do intend to stop me from doing any work today. Fine, but if any students come in you'll have to go bug Finn or something. And you have to be quiet."

"Sure, sure." She rolled her eyes at him as he plopped down in a chair in the corner. "So whatcha doing?" She was saved from having to answer by the ringing of her phone. She held a finger to her lips as she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Who is it?" Kurt mouthed at her.

"Shut up." She whispered back, hand over the phone.

"Rachel?"

"Oh hey Quinn."

"Tell her I say hi." Kurt stage-whispered. Rachel ignored him.

"Puck told me that you wanted me to call you."

"Just now? I asked him like two days ago."

"Did you expect anything else from the man?"

"No. So how are you?"

"Tell her I said hi!" Kurt said sharply. Rachel ignored him again.

"Good, how about you? Glee going well?"

"Yes it is. It's great actually. So I was wondering when you and Noah were planning on coming back here to visit?"

"Oh I don't know, soon though, I've got big news to tell you."

"What news? Quinn tell me now!"

"What? Did you tell her I said hi yet?" Kurt interjected.

"Quinn hold on a second." Rachel slid her hand over the phone again. "Will you shut up?"

"Why can't you just tell her I said hi?"

"Because I have more important things to talk to her about."

"It'll take like two seconds!"

"No, now shut up! Sorry about that Quinn."

"Is this a bad time, cause I can call you back later."

"No not at all. So what's your news?"

"Not telling. But anyway, why did you want to know when we were coming?"

"Well, Quinn, I have to tell you something and it's a little, difficult shall we say?"

"Okay, shoot."

"So do you remember how I told you a while ago that the head cheerleader joined glee club?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she's pregnant. With her ex-boyfriend's best friend's child. And her mother kicked her out of the house so she's living with me and Finn." Kurt had decided to stop annoying Rachel and had walked behind her to put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Oh poor girl. Wait, why, Rachel it isn't! It can't be." Rachel nodded before realizing that Quinn couldn't actually see her.

"Yes, Quinn I'm sorry…"

"Beth." Quinn whispered with a haunted ragged tone to her voice. "No!"

"Quinn, I'm so sorry I had to tell you like this."

"I trusted that woman with my precious baby and then she kicked her out of the house!" Quinn's voice was rising unnaturally high of its own accord.

"Quinn trust me, I yelled at her for it already, not that I'd mind at all if you wanted to as well."

"I just can't believe that. Rachel, thank you for taking her."

"What do you think I'd leave her on the street? I'd have done it for any of my students."

"Still, you didn't have to. Thank Finn for me too."

"She wants to meet you."

"What?"

"We told her everything. And she wants to meet you, and Noah."

"Oh. I don't know if."

"Quinn please."

"Rachel I'm scared, What if she hates me for giving her up? What if she meets me and doesn't like me?"

"First of all she doesn't hate you. Secondly, of course she'll like you. She's so much like you Quinn. She's got your personality and she looks like you. But she's got Noah's eyes."

"Oh. He'll want to meet her. And murder Shelby."

"Quinn, you want to meet her too, just admit it."

"Okay. I'll see if we can come down next weekend. I miss seeing you guys like every day. Why'd you have to move back to Lima again?"

"I don't know. Why don't you move back here too?"

"Sorry, no can do."

"Fine. So next weekend?"

"Yes, I think. I'll let you know if not."

"Sounds great. She'll be so excited Quinn."

"I hope so. Hey, do you want to be devious with me?"

"Maybe."

"Could we not tell Puck? I think if we shock him with it, she'll see the teddy bear first; he won't put up the bad boy shell. Plus his reaction will be priceless."

"I disagree with you about the teddy bear part, I think he'd do that no matter what. But, I'm so in!"

"Great! See you Friday night then. I'll call once I book the flight."

"Great! Give your no good husband my love."

"Give yours mine. Bye Rach."

"Bye." Kurt started tapping her urgently. "What?"

"Would you just freaking tell her I say hi!"

"Oh. Quinn, Kurt says hi." Quinn laughed.

"Is that who you've been fighting with this whole time? Tell him I say hi back and I love him too. See ya Rach."

"Bye."

"So?"

"She says hi, and she loves you too."

"Ha."

"You suck."

**A/N: And that's the end. See? The plot got furthered! I win! So in celebration of the end of my filler chaptering(I did one for my other story too, that's why it's a streak) and the fact that this is OFFICIALLY MY SECOND LONGEST FANFIC! As of this chapter, you should leave a review….but you should review anyway. I'd love you forever! PLEASE!**

**But begging aside. I've been staring at awesome Sam/Kurt graphics on tumblr all day and I REALLY want to try a Kum fic…but zero ideas so I guess it's not going to happen…**

**I really like writing in this mostly dialogue style. I want to try a whole one shot in that too….So suggestions?**

**But anyway, back to this story, I read a Finn/Kurt one shot with the whole "tell her I said hi" and I love writing Kurchel so much I needed to add that to this chapter : )**

**So ADD authors note is over…repeating an earlier question, sex of baby and names for baby? And romance for beth?**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes?**


	11. Who Said Rachel Belonged On Broadway?

**A/N: Return of the filler chapter! Sorry, I'm trying to get the next chapter of "Touching Hands" up today too.**

"Hello amazing and wonderful glee club!" Rachel sang out as she walked into the choir room, Finn and Kurt following behind.

"Hi Mrs. Hudson." Eleven voices chimed back. Rachel looked around.

"Where's Beth?" As she finished speaking the girl in question walked into the room, face flushed and hair slightly wet.

"Sorry Mrs. Hudson." She murmured, not meeting Rachel's eyes. Rachel stared at her sister suspiciously but decided to let it go for now.

"Okay kiddos, we've got a special guest today. This is Mr. Kurt Hummel, he was in the original New Directions with me and Mr. Hudson." Kurt waved from the seat he'd taken at the piano bench. He scanned the group, eyes easily picking out Alex St. James and a smile dancing across his face as he locked eyes with Beth.

"Are you going to demonstrate?" She asked mischievously. He shot her a glare before saying,

"Sure, if Rach- Mrs. Hudson will sing with me?" He raised his eyebrows at her and she smiled and nodded in return. He stood up from the piano, allowing the accompanist to sit down and muttering something in his ear. Rachel giggled as the accompanist started playing a quite familiar tune.

_Kurt(Spoken):  
Dearest, darlingest momsie and popsicle_

Rachel(Spoken):  
My dear father

Both:  
There's been some confusion over rooming her at Shiz,

Rachel:  
But of course I'll care for Nessa

Kurt:  
But of course I'll rise above it

Both:  
for I know that's how you'd want me to respond,  
yes, there's been some confusion for you  
see my room mate is...

Kurt:  
unusually and exceedingly peculiar and  
altogether quite impossible to describe...

Rachel (spoken):  
Blonde

Kurt:  
What is this feeling so sudden and new?  


_Rachel:  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you_

Kurt:  
my pulse is rushing

Rachel:  
my head is reeling

Kurt:  
my face is flushing

Both:  
what is this feeling fervid as a flame,  
does it have a name, yeeesss,  
loathing unadulterated loathing

Kurt:  
for your face

Rachel:  
your voice

Kurt:  
Your clothing

Both:  
lets just say I loathe it all.  
Every little trait however small,  
makes my very flesh begin to crawl, with simple utter loathing  
theres a strange exilhiration in such total  
detestation. It's so pure so strong  
though i do admit it came on fast  
still i do believe that it can last  
and i will be loathing,  
loathing you my whole life long

Finn nodded toward the glee club, hoping some of them would pick it up with him.

_Finn, Beth, Jenny, Raina, and Alex:  
Dear Galinda you are just too good  
how do you stand it i dont think i could  
she's a terror she's a tartar we dont mean to show a bias  
but Galinda you're a martyr._

Kurt:  
Well, these things are sent to try us.

Finn, Beth, Jenny, Raina, and Alex:  
Poor Galinda forced to reside  
with someone so disgusticified  
we just want to tell you we're all on your side!  
we share your

Rachel and Kurt:  
Loathing, What is this feeling so  
unadulterated loathing sudden and new felt the  
for her face moment I laid eyes on  
her voice you,my pulse is  
her clothing rushing my head is  
lets just say reeling  
WE LOATHE IT ALL!  
Oh what is this feeling?  
every little trait however  
small makes our very flesh does it have a name  
begin to crawl yes, ahhhh  
Loathing  
Loathing  
There's a strange  
exhiliration  
Loathing  
In such total  
detestation  
Loathing  
It's so pure so strong  
So strong

Kurt and Rachel:  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
still I do believe that it can last and I will be  


_Finn, Beth, Jenny, Raina, and Alex: Kurt and Rachel:  
Loathing Loathing for forever  
Loathing Loathing  
truly deeply loathing  
Loathing you you  
my whole life long  
loathing, unadulterated loathing_

Rachel (speaking):  
Boo!

Kurt (speaking):  
Ahh! 

As they finished the whole glee club started clapping enthusiastically. Now that was real talent!

"Now I want to see you guys in action!" Kurt told them quickly.

"How about you guys do that 'old song' that you hate so much, I think he'd like that." Rachel smiled toward Kurt.

"We don't hate that song! It's one of my favorites!" Jenny exclaimed. Beth, Alex, and Raina nodded in agreement.

"Speak for yourself, man-hands." Megan commented dryly. "It's so stupid."

"Megan." Finn spoke up, seeing the look both Rachel and Jen were giving the girl. "Be respectful please."

"Okay. Go on kiddos." Rachel told them quickly. She, Kurt, and Finn took the seats the students were vacating as they came up and posed at the front of the room.

_Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da_

Joey and Jen launched into the familiar melody. Kurt gasped as he processed how much they sounded like Rachel and Finn.

_Just a small town girl  
livin´ in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin´ anywhere  
Just a city boy born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin´ anywhere_

_A singer in a smoky room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the nights  
Streetlights people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the nights_

_Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin´ anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time_

_Some will win some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the nights  
Streetlights people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the nights_

_Don't Stop!_

Kurt stared in awe at the glee club.

"Wow. That was really impressive guys!"

"Okay. Run the new number from the top." Rachel barked out quickly. "Invitationals are sooner than you think!" They all groaned in unison as she drilled them through the choreography. Kurt watched laughing. Who said Rachel Berry belonged on Broadway? This was her true calling.

**A/N: I know it was short and not much happened, but I think its required for me to put "Don't Stop" in each of my stories at least once…silly me**

**The next chapter is Beth's doctors visit(for real this time), so I didn't want to rush it….last call for voting on the gender of the baby!**

**Review please! That little button down there is very lonely!**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	12. Support You No Matter What

**A/N: I'm SO SORRY for not updating sooner! I was totally writer's block and I could NOT decide what gender to make the baby, and yeah, I suck.**

**But my last chapter got the most reviews yet! KEEP IT UP PLEASE!**

**So without further ado, presenting Chapter 12!**

Rachel started her car as Beth climbed in beside her.

"So, who slushied you before glee?"

"What?"

"You missed a bit in your hair. And I'm familiar enough with the signs of a slushie facial."

"No one, just some idiot jocks." Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Rachel it's fine!"

"No Beth, it's not. I want names, and so will Finn."

"I can deal with this on my own."

"But you don't have to Beth! We can talk about this later then. What else happened today?"

"Nothing much. I have a Spanish quiz tomorrow."

"Fun stuff."

"I hate Mrs. Barrett."

"That's not good."

"She's such a bi- sorry she's just such a witch!"

"Beth I don't really care if you swear. Don't make that language a habit but once in a while, I'm not going to kill you."

"Really? Mom would have locked me in my room till I was twenty if I ever said that."

"Well the difference is that I know your genes. I don't know that speech patterns are genetic but it would really shock me if Noah Puckerman's daughter couldn't let loose every once in a while."

"My father has a dirty mouth?"

"Like none other." Beth smiled. "Okay, here we are."

"Rachel? I'm scared."

"You have nothing to be afraid of Beth, I'm here with you. It'll all be okay."

"Thanks Rachel." As they walked inside the office, Rachel slid a comforting arm around her sister.

"Beth Corcoran?" A nurse led them back to an examination room. "Dr. Wu will be in shortly."

"Rachel? Will you stay with me?"

"If you want me to, then of course."

"Yes please!"

"Okay. Not that I'll be much help, I'm as new at all of this as you are."

"That's okay, I just don't want to be alone. Rachel what am I going to do?"

"Well for right now, you're going to take some deep breaths to calm down and then listen to the doctor when he comes in. But as for after that, I don't know Beth. I can't make any of these decisions for you, but Finn and I will support you no matter what."

"Okay. Thank you Rachel, thank you so much. I just don't know what to do. I don't want to give it up, but I can't think of a feasible way to keep it."

"It's a big decision Beth. I know for a fact that Quinn toyed with those ideas almost until you were born. You don't have to know now."

"Thanks Rachel."

"Hello." Dr. Wu poked his head into the room. "Beth right?"

"Yes. This is my sister Rachel."

"Well hello ladies. Let's get started ok?"

"All right, I'm kind of freaking out." Beth confessed as she laid back on the table.

"Everything's going to be fine." Rachel squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Relax, at your age, there's very little chance of anything being wrong. This is going to be a little cool. All right, there's your baby." Beth and Rachel both smiled as they stared at the screen.

"It's so small, but so perfect." Beth said quietly.

"Yes. Do you want to try to find out the gender?" Beth looked up at Rachel uncertainly.

"Whatever you want sweetie."

"Yes." Beth said quietly.

"All right. It's a girl." Beth smiled widely. "Okay, all good. We're done for now I think. Would you like the sonogram dvd?"

"Yes." Rachel said confidently. "Kurt will murder both of us if we don't bring that home." She told Beth.

"Okay. Stop by the desk to schedule another appointment and I'll bring the dvd up."

A few minutes later, Rachel and Beth exited the office, the dvd and pictures of her baby girl clutched tightly in Beth's hands.

"Ice Cream?" Rachel suggested.

"Isn't it almost dinner time?"

"I can call the boys and tell them to get their own dinner. Let's go grab something on our own, then maybe we could make a quick trip to the mall or something. Girl's night out!"

"Sounds Great!"

**A/N: So there you have it, Beth is having a beautiful baby girl! Yay!**

**And many thanks to my darling Meg, Izzy, Cassidy, Sara, and Julia for helping me with the gender question. It was definitely a struggle, right girls?**

**Oh and more "resemblances" did u catch them?**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	13. I Can't Believe You Didn't Win

**A/N: Sorry! I'm a failure at life! I try to upload faster, really I do! But, well, I've got three WIP's and awful writers block.**

**This chapter, more sisterly bonding, and the big moment arrives!**

**Dedicated to YWYCBPOOF, despite the fact that they aid my slow posting by distracting me-it's always good distractions!**

"Stop pacing Beth. They'll get here when they get here."

"But shouldn't they be here already? What if they aren't coming?"

"Beth. They're coming! Their flight probably got delayed or something. That happens a lot with flights in and out of New York."

"Right. I knew that."

"Sure you did. Now please, just sit down. You want me to put on a movie?"

"Um sure. Wait, do you have any videos of your glee club?"

"Of course I do Beth. Tons. Invitationals, Sectionals, Regionals, Nationals, random performances."

"So you have the, what was it, Regionals right before I was born?"

"Yeah, you sure you want to watch that one?"

"Yes." Rachel sighed and reached through the cabinets to find the Regionals 2010 DVD. She put it in the drive and fast-forwarded through Aural Intensity before sitting next to Beth on the couch. Rachel couldn't keep the smile off her face as she watched the younger versions of herself and Finn walk down the aisle singing 'Faithfully.' When the song was over, Beth motioned for her to pause it.

"Wow you guys were so, together!"

"Right before we walked out those doors, he told me he loved me. We'd been singing duets all year, but actually having that confirmation of his feelings. It just made it so easy and so meaningful."

"I could tell. What's the next number."

"A mash-up of 'Any Way You Want It' and 'Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'. The second male solo is Noah. And Quinn's singing back-up on my solo." Beth nodded almost imperceptibly. Rachel pressed play. As Noah started singing, Rachel saw her lean forward unconsciously, as if she could touch him. When the song was over, Rachel paused the video again as Beth sank back into the couch.

"Wow. You were all outstanding." Rachel nodded recognizing the evasion.

"The next song's 'Don't Stop Believing.' It was kind of a special song for us. It was the first thing we did as a group that didn't totally suck." She pressed play gently. Beth watched in fascination. When the song was over, she paused it again.

"Wow. You guys were fantastic!"

"Thank you sweetie."

"Why didn't?"

"Quinn have a solo?" Beth nodded slowly. "She was worried about being too important to the number, just in case. So she suggested that we give it to Santana."

"I can't believe you guys didn't win. I would have voted for you." Rachel laughed.

"Well you want to see why we didn't? I might as well show you the competition." She pressed play again and waited as Vocal Adrenaline filled the stage.

Rachel really didn't want to watch their old arch-rivals perform but she figured that it might distract Beth from worrying about meeting her birth parents in the same way worrying about Beth was distracting her from her own nerves about this meeting. Sure enough, Beth was totally engrossed in watching the precision of the large flashy glee club.

'Wow he's good." She muttered as Jesse's voice soared above the others'.

As Rachel's high school ex-boyfriend sang softly "_any way the wind blows_," the doorbell rang. Beth froze as Rachel stopped the DVD and walked towards the door. She could hear a loud voice on the other side saying,

"Why did you ring the fucking doorbell on your own damn house Hudson?"

"So, um, so Rachel would know we were here."

"You're a fucking moron." Finn's best friend told him cheerfully as he swung the door open. "Well hello sexy lady!" He greeted Rachel, kissing her theatrically on the cheek. She laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"You never change, do you Noah? Hey Quinn." She walked over to hug her friend. "You ready?" She whispered in Quinn's ear. The blonde nodded timidly.

"Ugh!" Finn struggled through the doorway. "Why am I carrying your bags Puck?"

"Because I'm more fucking awesome than you!"

"Are not"

"Am too!" Rachel and Quinn laughed at their juvenile husbands who continued bickering as the girls headed into the living room.

Quinn gasped as she caught sight of her daughter. Beth had stood up and was looking at her biological mother with a look of pleasant shock frozen on her face and nerves dancing in her eyes.

"Beth?" Quinn said softly, needing to reassure herself that this was her baby, all grown up. She crossed the room slowly, and reached out her arms. Beth gently stepped forward for a hug. Rachel smiled at the pair. Perfect. When they finally released each other, Quinn kept her eyes on Beth's face as if memorizing every inch. "Beth, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm just, sorry." Suddenly the guys muffled argument grew louder, as they walked toward the living room.

"Hudson, why do you have to be such a fucking idiot all the time?" He trailed off as he walked in the room and his eyes fell on his wife and the girl standing next to her. "No, it can't be, Beth?" He asked, voice ragged and haunted. Quinn nodded slowly at her husband. "Beth." He whispered, falling backwards in a dead faint.

**A/N: Haha Noah….Idk why I decided to do that, maybe because he got to make fun of Finn for fainting in MBFG?**

**So what'd you guys think of the Regionals viewing? I kinda thought it would be fun.**

**I need more reviews guys! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	14. It Will Forever Be Babygate

**A/N: So I'm sorry the update's so late, I'm a horrible person. And you're bored of my excuses so read the chapter now : P**

_He trailed off as he walked in the room and his eyes fell on his wife and the girl standing next to her. "No, it can't be, Beth?" He asked, voice ragged and haunted. Quinn nodded slowly at her husband. "Beth." He whispered, falling backwards in a dead faint._

"Puck! Baby!"

"Noah!" Rachel and Quinn both hurried to where Puck had fallen. Quinn laid a hand on her forehead as if she was checking his temperature while Rachel gently shook his shoulders.

"Guys! Move over!" Finn gently pushed his wife aside and slapped his best friend across the face. Puck's eyes flew open, confusion flooding them.

"Why am I on the floor? And why the fuck did you just hit me?"

"Cause you're a fucking pansy! Dude why are you such a wuss."

"Oh right cause you're so much better Mr. 'I ring the fucking doorbell on my own house.'"

"Finn!" Rachel said sharply. "Come with me?"

"What? Why?"

"Finn just come." She laid a hand on his arm dragging him out of the room, smiling reassuringly at Beth before shutting the door.

'Want to explain why you just dragged me out of there?"

"Because they've got a lot to talk about and neither you nor me needs to be there."

"But shouldn't, I mean Beth doesn't." She sighed as she started pulling him to the kitchen.

"Do you not trust two of your oldest friends? And she knows where we are if she needs us."

"I don't trust Puck farther than he could throw me. And Quinn. Well."

"First of all baby, its farther than 'I could throw him'. And secondly, it'll be fine. Where'd Kurt go?"

"He was sitting outside talking on his cell phone. Something about this is the longest they've gone without seeing each other."

"That makes sense. I wonder why Sam didn't come back with Kurt."

"Because my darling, we just got some fabulous news!" Kurt said excitedly as he walked into the room.

"What? Kurt what news?"

"Well, I was going to wait but I just can't! We're getting a baby!"

"Kurt! That's fantastic!" Rachel grabbed him in a hug and he picked her up, swinging her around and laughing with sheer joy.

"Wait how?" Finn asked.

"Finn." Kurt shook his head amused at his innocent brother. "It's called adoption. We're adopting a baby girl, from China."

"Oh."

"Does she have a name?"

"Susan. It was my mom's middle name and Sam's grandmother's name, so it's perfect for our little angel."

"Kurt I am so happy for you." Rachel smiled widely at him.

"Thanks Rach. Sam just found out that the adoption went through, that's why I was on the phone. So what did I miss in baby drama land?"

"Kurt it hasn't been baby drama for sixteen years." Rachel said gently.

"It will forever be babygate to me, even when Beth's seventy-five."

"Puck actually fainted!" Finn interrupted gleefully.

"You are never going to let him live that down are you?"

"Never!"

**A/N: Baby Susan belongs to Ashley, I finally got her in a story for you!**

**My daring Beth's baby girl needs a name though…REVIEW! And suggest!**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	15. I Want To Do Something

**A/N: SORRY! I fail at life… But *shrugs* what can I do? I'm busy**

"Beth"

"What Cole?" She snapped, glancing at him with steely eyes/

"Can I just talk to you for one minute without you screaming at me? One minute, that's all I ask."

"Fine. One minute. Go."

"Beth I know I'm an asshole. I fuck around with my life and I've made so many mistakes." Beth shut her locker, leaning against it as she glared at him. "And my biggest mistake was sleeping with you."

"Damn straight it was. You told me you had protection. And I never would have had sex with you in the first place if you hadn't gotten me drunk first!"

"I know Beth. I screwed up. I've ruined things for you. That baby has the worst father in the history of the world. And I've lost my best friend. I screwed up and I know that you're paying for it."

"So?"

"I want to do something. I don't know what you're planning to do with the baby and I know I have no say but I want to do something for my kid, for you."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with the baby either." Beth said timidly.

"Whatever you decide, I'll do everything I can. I just got hired at Breadstixx, I'll give you the money for whatever you need. Beth, I do care about you. I'd like the chance to do something, anything!"

"I, I have to think about it okay? I don't know if…"

"Okay Beth. Just. Just remember that I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks Cole. Really. And I'll talk to you later."

"All right. Have a good day Beth." She smiled.

"You too."

**A/N: I know its short! I have a lot more written but I don't have time to type it and I wanted to get it up today. Next Chapter: some glee club bonding and Quinn/Rach/Beth have a talk.**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	16. Leadership of the Glee Club

"All right guys, calm down please!" Rachel sighed as she examined the exuberant glee club. She wasn't sure what had them in such a good mood but she figured she'd just go with it. "Kids! Hey!" She heard a laugh from behind her and turned to march over to where Puck was seated on the piano. "Something funny Puckerman?"

"Yes actually. You are."

"I fail to see what I am doing that is so highly amusing to you."

"This glee club listens to you about as well as ours did."

"All right, you get them to settle down then. And get off the piano!"

"But it's such a nice place to sit!" She slapped him.

"Get your ass off of my instrument."

"Oho its your instrument now is it?" She glared at him, raising her hand to hit him again. "Okay okay I'm moving." He slid off gracefully. "Now let me show you how it's done."

"Be my guest Noah."

"Hey you! Munchkins! Hey she's ready to start!" He yelled towards the kids.

"That was stellar Noah." Rachel commented dryly, looking at the glee club which was still chattering away.

"Like you were any better." Finn and Quinn watched their spouse bicker, laughing quietly at the "Puck and Rachel Show" as Finn had once termed the two's inability to stay out of each others faces for more than five minutes.

"Well you're a complete idiot!" Rachel shot back at Puck before turning to address the glee club again. "What has gotten into you guys today?"

Finn surveyed the oblivious glee club. The only ones who had any reaction to Rachel's desperate attempts to get their attention were Raina and Alex who looked up from their conversation every time she spoke. He noticed that Alex also kept glancing back to Beth who sat at the back of the room alone. Her eyes were trained on the bickering pair at the front of the room, occasionally flashing to Quinn. Her face was graced with the smile that had been permanently fixed there since Quinn and Puck had arrived three days earlier.

"Guys!" Rachel yelled. Finn could see her losing her cool so he decided to step in.

"Hey Kids, listen to her please!" Of course they didn't quiet for him either. Suddenly there was a sharp whistle, gathering everyone's attention. Rachel whirled around to see Kurt standing in the doorway.

"Kids you should really listen to your directors, they have important things to say." He walked toward Rachel. "I'm heading to the airport, I just wanted to say goodbye." She hugged her best friend tightly.

"See you at Christmas?"

"Of course. And by then there'll be a new addition to the family."

"I can't wait to meet her! Tell Sam I send my love."

"Will do. And I'll send you pictures of her soon. Love you Rach." He turned to Finn. "See ya later gigantor." Finn clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Take care of yourself little brother."

"I'm three months older."

"I'm bigger."

"Oh Geez, so many things I can't say in here just came to mind with that comment Hudson." Puck commented.

"Like that ever stopped you before." Kurt threw at him over his shoulder as he walked to hug Quinn. "See you when you guys get back to the city. The he walked over by Beth opening his arms. She stepped down quickly and hugged him tight. "Take care of yourself kiddo. And call me if you ever need anything. I'm always here for you."

"Thanks Kurt. Good luck with baby Susan."

"Hey guys. Good luck at Sectionals, do me proud." He addressed the whole club. "And listen to your directors. She knows what she's doing even if he doesn't." With that he stepped out the door.

"Bye Kurt!" Rachel called after him. "Now! Invitationals is next week. I'm very happy with our current setlist so we'll practice it a couple times more, but it's pretty solid. So this week I want to give you an assignment to have some fun with. You'll be pairing up or grouping in threes and singing about love." There were murmurs of varying excitement around the room. "Wait guys. I don't want your basic love song or duet. I want you to find songs about what love means, why it's love, what you love. And it doesn't have to be romantic love. It can be friendship or family or even your dog. Just show me what love means to you personally."

"And you used to yell at mefor calling glee assignments gay. You have reached new fruity heights." Puck muttered in her ear as the voices of the glee club members rose again.

"Shut it Puckerman." She snapped, her eyes trained on where Beth was sittting alone looking wistfully over at Jenny, who had grabbed Joey's arm and was chattering about song ideas. Rachel's heart hurt for her little sister, who apparently had no partner. Suddenly alex got up from his conversation with Raina and walked over to Beth.

"You want to join us?" He asked her.

"I don't need your pity." She said coldly. Alex laughed humorlessly.

"But you do need my friendship. And it's being offered, I would take it." She met his clear gaze with her own stubborn one. "And you have a great voice and we'd be thrilled to have you join us." He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly and she laughed quietly before nodding.

"Only if you really mean that."

"I do." His honest eyes locked with hers and she nodded slowly before following him back over to sit by Raina. Rachel smiled at the happy look on Beth's face as the three began an animated discussion of the assignment before turning to Puck.

"Now, what were you saying about my leadership of the glee club?"

**A/N: ooh, I smell more love in the air…*evil cackle***

**If anyone wants to song suggest, the review button is open…also still accepting baby names :P**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	17. Straighten Up the Worst of Men

"Can I ask you guys something?" Beth said quietly as she walked into the kitchen where Rachel was mixing cookie dough as Quinn stood by the counter watching her.

"Of course sweetie. What's up?" Rachel replied as she reached into a cupboard. Beth giggled quietly at her midget sister stretching up on her tiptoes.

"I've got it Rach." Quinn grabbed the bowl neatly. "So, what do you need Beth?"

"Well, I had an, interesting conversation at school today." They looked at her intently. "with Cole." Rachel's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. Quinn looked puzzled until Rachel leaned to whisper in her ear. Comprehension dawned on her face and she looked at her daughter critically.

"Oh. What did he say?"

"He, well, he apologized. Ad then he told me, that he wanted to do something to help with the baby." If it was possible, Rachel's eyebrows rose even higher.

"He did?" She asked, stunned. "We're talking about the same Cole Rogers right? The one who's been responsible for countless girls crying in my office?" Beth nodded, holding back a giggle. "Well that's interesting. What did you tell him sweetie?"

"I said I'd have to think about it. It's sweet of him and all, but I don't know whether to trust him. He doesn't exactly have a reliable track record."

"That's true." Rachel said thoughtfully. "I normally wouldn't trust that boy as far as I could throw him but I don't know. People can always change."

"If I can interject ." Quinn said softly. Rachel nodded, smiling knowingly. "Beth as much as I wouldn't normally advise you to be with a guy you don't know if you can trust, I know from personal experience that this might work out. Needing to be there for a baby can soften and straighten up the worst of men sometimes. It pulled mine together." She glanced out lovingly to the living room where Finn and Puck were yelling at some sports game on the TV.

"Exactly." Rachel added. "I think I'm the only one who can make this comparison but Cole is so much like Noah was in high school that it is almost frightening. And Noah definitely changed for Quinn. Albeit very slowly." Rachel and Quinn both laughed quietly, remembering sexting and juvie stints. "But he got there." Beth nodded.

"I guess I should give Cole a chance then."

"Yes." Quinn said softly. "At least let him have that much."

The three women fell into a comfortable silence, broken by the guys jumping up and yelling in victory as the game finished. Rachel and Quinn both looked at their husbands with fond amusement. Beth looked at the two most important women in her life's happy faces, longing for that kind of joy and love in her life.

**A/N: So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	18. Team Bonding Is So Very Important

**A/N: Many Many Apologies! I havent forgotten about this story i promise, as much as it may seem like it. Hopefully this chapter begins to make up for the long wait a bit. Jesse and Shelby make reappearances, as does Kurt. And a few "new" faces to Beth.**

Beth took a deep breath. She didn't know why she was so nervous, she'd performed many times; on the cheerios, with the glee club, and by the sheer fact that she'd grown up with Shelby Corcoran. But somehow this was different. Singing the lead at Sectionals, the whole club depending on her, terrified her. And so many people were counting on her to do well. Her parents had flown in from New York, Cole had braved the "gay parade", and of course Rachel and the glee club.

"Hey." She looked up to see Alex beside her, looking at her concernedly. "You've got this Beth. You're gonna do great!"

"Thanks Alex" She smiled at her friend as he gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Ready? It's time." Rachel announced, walking into the green room. "Break a leg kiddos." She kissed Beth's forehead reassuringly as she passed. Beth swallowed nervously and stepped onto the stage.

"Nobody in all of Oz, no wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down. Bring me down." Beth finished her solo triumphantly, arms flung into the air. She grinned with joy as she looked out into the cheering crowd. She could see her parents and Cole standing in the front row and Rachel and Finn beaming in the coaches section. And in the middle her eyes landed on another familiar face, sending a thrill through her body. She hadn't known Kurt was coming.

The rest of the performance passed in a blur for Beth. As the New Directions ran off stage in triumph after their first place finish she felt herself being lifted off the ground and spun in a circle.

"And the MVP goes to the bright and shining star Miss Beth Corcoran! Look out Broadway, look out Hollywood, here she comes!"

"Put me down Alex!" She laughed, hugging him tightly. "The MVP is New Directions of course." She announced.

"Beth!" She turned to see her family running towards her. Her parents both wrapped her in tight hugs, congratulating her on her flawless performance.

"well that wasn't half bad. My ears aren't bleeding after all." COle chuckled. Beth laughed and gave her boyfriend a playful swat before kissing his cheek.

"Maybe you should join up." Her dad suggested. Beth didn't hear Cole's reply as Kurt came hurtling towards her.

"That was fantastic Beth!"

"Thanks!" She laughed.

"Where's the baby Kurt?" Rachel bounced up behind Beth.

"Right here." A tall blond man who'd been sitting by Kurt in the auditorium said calmly as he walked slowly up to the group. He handed the small bundle in his arms to Rachel carefully. "Don't drop her now."

"I know how to hold a baby idiot." She replied before turning to coo and squeal with Kurt and Quinn.

"You'd think they'd never seen a baby before." Puck commented dryly.

"Well she is the most perfect thing in the world." The blond man replied. Turning towards Beth he said easily, "Since everyone has failed to introduce us I suppose I will. I'm Sam Evans. I'm guessing you're Beth." She laughed and shook his proffered hand.

"I assume all the squealing gave it away? It's nice to finally meet you." Sam smiled broadly.

"You did a wonderful job. Made your old man proud." He jerked his head toward Puck, muttering, "Not much else he can be proud of."

"Watch it Evans!"

"What are you going to do about it Puckerman?" Beth laughed at the old friends before turning to join the crowd around baby Susan.

"Can I hold her Rachel?" Her sister shook her head, pulling the tiny girl closer.

"Beth." She heard a flat voice behind her and turned to face her adoptive mother.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"Alex asked the man standing slightly behind Shelby.

"You all performed...nicely." Shelby said coldly. "It will be a pleasure to beat you at Regionals.

"Wait what!" Rachel exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

"I've taken a co-coaching job at Vocal Adrenaline. It was far past time to go back. I can't remember why I quit in the first place." Beth felt like she'd been slapped in the face. She'd stopped coaching because of Beth! She'd quit to raise her daughter! The return was her final theatrical, symbolic way of disowning Beth. How very like her.

"Get out of here. You're not welcome." The malice in Quinn's normally sweet and gentle voice shocked Beth. Looking around, she could see that both Finn and Sam had physical holds on her father and Kurt and Rachel were both staring daggers.

"We'll see you at Regionals." Shelby spat before turning away.

"Alex. Time to go home." The heretofore silent man said suddenly.

"No dad."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going home with my team. We're going for ice cream." Alex stated defiantly.

"Have fun walking home then. Come on Alexander. Now."

"I'll drive him Jesse. Team bonding is so very important you know. And non-destructive bonding is the best." Rachel cut in.

"Fine." The man walked off and Beth could hear Alex breathe a sigh of relief beside her. She looked at him and he met her eyes slowly.

"I guess we'll both be competing against the people who raised us at Regionals then." He said softly. She laughed dryly.

"I suppose we will."

**A/N: So? Am I slightly forgiven? Please Review!**


End file.
